moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bronwynn Branson
(This page is a constant WIP.) Church of the Holy Light House of Ravenshield (formerly) The Grand Allliance |Row 6 title =Relatives and Friends |Row 6 info = Adrian Wolfheart (Son by way of Kormed Lionblood; alive) James Branson (Father; deceased) Elizabeth Branson (Mother; unknown) Matthew Branson (Brother; alive) Mary Branson (Estranged Sister; alive) Thomas Branson (Brother; alive) Charlene Milidynes (Confidant; alive) Winter Firesky (Confidant; alive) Leedra Tirigand (Cousin; alive) Issabeia Heartsong (Cousin; alive) Kormed Lionblood (Divorced; alive) |Row 7 title = Beliefs|Row 7 info = Holy Light|Row 8 title = Signature|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Status|Row 9 info = Alive|Row 10 title = Dialects:|Row 10 info = Common (100%) Dwarven (65%) Thalassian (40%) }} 'Bronwynn Branson '(pronounced Bra-nh-win Br-anne-son) is a Gilnean priestess that has served under the banner of the Silver Hand Chapter, The Radiant Vigil, and House Ravenshield. The priestess dedicates most of her energy to the Duchy of Kentillie and calls the charge of Duchess, her own, for the lands. Biography Early Life Bronwynn is the second born child of Lord and Lady James and Elizabeth Branson of Gilneas. She grew up in a well-off household with her three siblings; Matthew, Mary, and Thomas. Bronwynn's childhood was filled with mornings at the kitchen table, daytimes at school, afternoons in the Merchant Square with Matthew and Mary, evenings spent by the fireside listening to the Gilnean gramophone with her family, and many late nights reading books stolen from her father's study by candlelight, (much to the annoyance of her younger sister). James and Elizabeth stressed to their children the importance of the Holy Light and following it's teachings and brought the children to weekly mass at Light's Dawn Cathedral, in the city's center. Bronwynn developed a strong friendship with her older brother Matthew, as well as a strong bind of sisterhood with her younger sister Mary, whom she looked out for with all her youthful strength. The large age gap between herself and her youngest sibling, Thomas, proved difficult to say the least. Many times, however, their relationship prevailed, and Bronwynn fostered a loving kinship with Thomas. Fall of Gilneas The rumor of a Forsaken invasion and words of the rebellion taking further hold had been overheard in the hushed conversations of her parents by Bronwynn for many weeks. She had kept her faith at her side and her worries to herself with nightmares of her home burning, which plagued her sleep. Sadly, her fears came to fruition mid-day when the Forsaken finally marched onto the Northwestern Gilnean territory. Her brother Matthew, still young enough to enlist left home to do exactly that, and his younger brother Thomas trailing along with endless questions. Mary was spending time out to the Western territories of Gilneas, near Keel, sharpening her skills as a sharpshooter. Elizabeth had been scheduled to volunteer at the Cathedral, and James, as usual, was at the Greymane Manor, working with the rest of the cabinet on strategies. Fearing for her life, and her family, Bronwynn ran from home, grabbing only a few things that she could. She fought to find her family, to no avail. As she approached the coast she was promptly forced onto a Caravel headed for Darnassus. Scarlet Crusade As the Caravel embarked on the strenuous journey to Stormwind, Bronwynn huddled below deck, mourning the loss of her family and her new biological curse, a struggle that would follow her for the rest of her life. As they neared the coast of Silverpine, moving north on the coast before crossing over the seas to Kalimdor, their ship was soon caught by the Scarlet Crusade. Many aboard were killed instantly due to the Curse being rampant in them, however, Bronwynn was taken captive. She endured a year's worth of mental and physical torture due to her pedigree, before finding an escape to Stormwind. Stormwind Finally in her new home, Bronwynn quickly found a flat in the Mage Quarter and started a freelance study of the Light, hoping to find bits of her home in her faith once again after losing it for so long. Her study lasted a few months, though after meeting a mage whom also bore the Curse. She was enchanted by the possibility and power filled ideas of dark magics, and with that, Bronwynn had forsaken her faith in the Light. She relapsed into her dark ways, leaving behind the sweet child Gilneas had raised. A few months into her courtship with the Mage, Bronwynn was broken out of her phase and realized her mistakes. Promptly rushing to the city center, she begged forgiveness of the Light and forced herself to move on from her past. Silver Hand Chapter After rediscovering her humanity, her control, her faith and her power over the Light, Bronwynn discovered the Order of the Silver Hand, the Arch-Chapter of Stormwind. Throughout a years time with the Order, Bronwynn has become ordained under the Silver Hand Chapter's Chaplaincy, through her mentor Nazarath Rosewood. As well as being a Mother, both spiritually and literally, Bronwynn is the Captain of the Silver Hand Chapter's revived Battle Cleric sect of the Clerics of Northshire. For many months, the Silver Hand Chapter provided Bronwynn with a home. She gained the aquantaince of many people, fought many foes and recieved a bountiful group of people she calls friends and family. From the time Bronwynn entered the Order, to the time she retired her tabard, she was dedicated, persitent and constantly pushed forward. In the 10th month of the year with much chagrin, Bronwynn finally removed her tabard, put away her helm and retired from the Silver Hand Chapter, due to her need to care for her son. She will always carry her time within the Order close to her heart, and will continue to live by the three virtues which she came to practice daily. House Ravenshield After a brief stint of serving under The Radiant Vigil's banner, Bronwynn has reserved to her own affairs until recently. After approaching the Count of House Ravenshield, Dilan Ravenshield about a possible alliance for her own Duchy, she has decided to once again take up a tabard. This time, Bronwynn wishes to serve a more political role, staying out of intense combat, seeing that she is Adrian's sole family member. In order to serve under the white raven's banner, the once Duchess has sworn her lands into neutrality. As the Crusading House's campaign against the Legion bred Nathrodar furthered, becoming more detrimental to the House, Bronwynn's own involvement increased. After a vexing confrontation with the truth of the warlock Galnious' moves and Lord Dilan Ravenshield being turned to Fel laden stone, the tension rising between Bronwynn and many of the House landed in her lap at last. Being twice the wolf, the once Duchess voiced her opinions loudly, much to unwelcomed warrant. Her voice was soon quelled and shut down, as was her ability to save another whom she cared for. She took charge, and dyed her hair to a raven black; symbolic of her dedication to the Ravens, as well as her self-silencing she had chosen. With her fiery locks silenced, her voice was as well. The Ashen East As the Legion began to invade Azeroth, Bronwynn renounced her claim as an Argent Crusader and returned to The East. Working with her council, she reclaimed her title as Duchess, taking it back from her much too young son. Letting her hair return to it's natural fiery red, Bronwynn placed the silver coronet on her head and began preparing for war. A few months passed before the Duchy was succesfully reclaimed. Now, the Duchess moves to rebuild her lands and bring happiness to her people once again. Notable People Through her years, Bronwynn has met many people of all different walks of life. Here is a list of some noteable people. Alalaise Floralmane (nee Silversky) - Alalaise Floralmane; a Druid of the Grove, avid traveller, fierce warrior and Bronwynn's dearest, most loyal, and her closest friend. Alalaise has seen Bronwynn through all of her stages in life, and has kept a watchful eye over her always... interveneing when necessary. Alalaise is the most compassionate, giving and wonderful person in Bronwynn's life, and will always be in her heart. Adrian Wolfheart - Adrian Wolfheart is Bronwynn's first born son, and the Light of her life. Although he was the result of a rushed marriage, to a man who she had loved at the time, Adrian gives Bronwynn the greatest joy in her life. The little boy is a struggle to keep up with at times, for Bronwynn, his blood being a combonation of two wolves; the Gilnean Wolf and the Alteraci wolf. Losaine Morningray - Grand Cleric Losaine Morningray has become close to family for Bronwynn. The elven woman has broken the rather harsh racial barrier that Bronwynn upholds towards elves, and has served as her teacher under the Light's will, in the area of Battle Clericy and Holy Light Ascension. Although the elf views Bronwynn as a sister it seems, the Gilnean has come to view Losaine as almost a mother figure-- Losaine filling the voided space in Bronwynn's heart. The two women are a strange pair, the Rose and the Elf, but they carry on in good friendship. Avelus Feirbane - Avelus Feirbane is the first person Bronwynn met after reclaiming her faith, post her second run in with the Scarlet Crusade. He introduced her to the Silver Hand, and brought her much joy in life. Their run as companions was short in relative time, though was happy for the most part. The death of Avelus' brother led to many negative emotions in the union, eventually pushed the two apart. Their marriage was called off, and they've not spoken since. Nazarath Rosewood - Nazarath Rosewood is another of Bronwynn's close friends. She's supported Bronwynn throughout her trials, literally, and tribulations. As well as being Bronwynn's confidante of sorts, Nazarath mentored Bronwynn through her noviceship and guided her along the way to what would become Bronwynn's calling in life. Bronwynn and Nazarath: The Rose and The Angel. Leedra Tirigand (nee Gossmere) - Leedra is relatively new to Bronwynn, but oh-so-dear to her. Leedra has travelled with Bronwynn through the stresses of ordination, the stresses of Motherhood and marriage and has recently been discovered to be distantly related to her. Althought they do not agree on everything, and Leedra tends to scold Bronwynn for her occasionally scornful actions, the pair is always on par. The Rose affectionately calls Leedra "cousin" now, and will forever do so. Bronwynn's leave from The Radiant Vigil cause much strife between the cousins, and much to the two priestess' chagrin, their relationship has suffered. Bronwynn maintains respect and love for her cousin, despite their paths differing in direction. Kormed Wolfheart - A lot is to be said on Bronwynn Branson's relationship with Kormed Wolfheart. A lot, in fact could be an understatement. The Rose and The Wolf have seen each others brightest moments, and darkest sides, though the two remain on even terms through it all. As many might know, the two had a brief marriage which brought Bronwynn's first born son, Adrian, into the world-- for that, she is grateful. Kormed served as a family when she hadn't one, gave her a home when she was out one, and love that she will always treasure. PhysiologyCategory:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:GilneanCategory:Priests Usually found sporting some sort of cloth robe with plate pieces attached, the priestess stands tall at 5 feet 7 inches. Her rust colored hair hangs down to her chest in a mess of waves and curls, with a few miscellaneous braids here and there - on any day there might be crystals of blue, white or red on these said braids. Her hair can often be found in a tight and or a rather askew bun. Her eyes are sparkling circles of intense color; light blue inside surrounded by rings of dark blue. A long necklace can be found hanging down the Priestess' neck and over or under her robes or outfit. The necklace appears to be two chains, one white gold and one silver, intertwined to create a rope of sorts. The emblem of the Light hangs on the end of the chain, one side pure white and the other blood red. The Priestess' body is slim but sports reasonable curves in a few places. Her arms are muscular and fit, as a battle priestess should be. Her skin is slightly tanned and unmarred, except for her arms, which would have occasional small light marks varying in shape- apparent burn marks. Her femininity shows well through the fitness of her body- an hourglass figure, small bust and decent sized rear that compliments her body. Titles and Holdings After visiting Gilneas to investigate the possible livelihood of her family, Bronwynn found her fathers will and the papers proclaiming that the Branson Duchy's land be left to Bronwynn, in case of his death. Sadly, in the first month of the new year, Lord Kormed Wolfheart and Bronwynn decided it was best for the both of them to split. Bronwynn kept her land titles of Branson, but lost the Duchess of Wolfrun, Durnholde and the Wolfheart surname. Their son, Adrian, is now the bastard of the wolves, but the heir to the Branson Duchy. After finding banner under House Ravenshield, the Lady gave her title to her heir, Adrian Wolfheart. Becoming the Dowager of the Branson Duchy of Eastern Gilneas, and the Estate Head. The Branson Duchy was then sworn to neutrality, allied with House Ravenshield, and thus protected by a small garrison from the Argent Order's ranks. A few months into the Legion's landing and the fall of House Ravenshield, Bronwynn took back her title as Duchess of Kentillie and Lady of Branson Duchy, and started on the process of rebuilding her Duchy. Trivia * The player behind Bronwynn loved The Guild so much, she created a red headed priestess, just like the main character Codex. * Bronwynn's surname, and the names of her family members all come from the British TV Series, Downton Abbey. * Bronwynn can commonly be found early in the morning in the Cathedral, listening to the Church Choir sing at dawn. * Bronwynn loves milk. * Bronwynn's signature is unique, due to it being her Player's actual handwriting. TL:DR: Priestess Lady Bronwynn Sparklebutt. Contact Info OOC In case anyone needs to contact me OOCly on the topics of MG Wikia, Bronwynn specifically, any of my characters, or <The Ashen East> here is my contact info: Discord: MommaMeme#1568 Battlenet: ErlolseeWT#1834 __FORCETOC__ Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Worgen